


Shawn & Gus: Friends? Partners? Nah... more like BROTHERS.

by Pinlie



Series: Marker Fun: Fanart [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, Markers, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinlie/pseuds/Pinlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, my sister bought a bunch of nice, shiny, new thin markers and I obviously had to use them. This was the result. I'm not going to claim that it's amazing or anything, but it's pretty dang adorable and also I had fun with it, so oh well. I have five pictures done for this series, each from a different fandom. This one is the Psych picture. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn & Gus: Friends? Partners? Nah... more like BROTHERS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
